Agent Asakura Hao!
by aki-chan13
Summary: AU: Crossover with Naruto: Hao, Ren, and Sasuke are secret agents for the CIA. What's a guy to do when you fall in love on the job? HaoYoh, RenHoro, SasuNaru SemeUke respectively


This is from Agent Cody Banks, which I love so much. So I barely own this story. But this is a series. The rest nine series of this is mine. I can't make this one whole story, because it would be too confusing. There are some things you should know about, though. 

-This is a crossover between Shaman King and Naruto

-Hao and Yoh are not related

-Pirika and HoroHoro are not related

-This is yaoi, and shounen-ai

-There is a possibility of some lime

-Some people might get Out Of Character

-There might be very bad language

-There might not be very much details

-There will be 10 missions for the whole series, all in all

-This is the first

Disclaimer: I only barely own this first mission story, (the rest is mine) I also don't own Shaman King and Naruto.

Agent Asakura Hao, Mission 1: Get Together

Chapter 1- Mission, what!

-------------------------------------------------

"HAO!" A believable angered Tao yelled throughout their whole house. Hao peaked out his head to see this very person, very red. He just blinked. "Where the hell is it!" Ren yelled once again, about to blow up.

Hao looked around, and saw Sasuke leaning onto the wall, eyes closed, and arms crossed. "What's he talking about?"

"You tell me..." He said, coldly, never looking up.

"CUT THE CRAP AND GIVE IT BACK, HAO!" Ren screamed, making the house quake. This even made Sasuke shocked. He was holding onto the pole of the stairs, and the wall to get balance. Hao seemed to be the only one unaffected. He removed the cotton from his ears. "...knew you would yell." Was all he said.

Jun came up running to them, so fast, she didn't have time to breathe. "What's- happening... h-here...?" She said in-between pants. She held her chest, and stood up straight.

"...Ren's asking for something we have no idea about." Hao answered. This hit -another- nerve, and had caused Ren to nearly choke him. "Ren!" His sister scolded, "You let go of Hao, -right this instant-!" When he didn't, she glared.

"Fine! But if I find it, Asakura...I swear... I -will- kill you!" He threatened. Then, came Miyuki, their other caretaker. Sasuke was back to his original position when she came up. Hao turning back to his room, Ren started looking for it. He grunted his way down.

"What happened to him?" Miyuki asked. No one answered. "What was I forgetting...? Ah, -shit-! The chicken!" And she stumbled down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------

"You burned chicken..." Sasuke muttered, staring at the very burned chicken. Miyuki had her hands held to each other, and was looking down apogetically. "Very sorry 'bout that."

Sasuke and Jun sighed. Ren was too busy looking for what he was looking for, and Hao took his dinner inside his room...as always.

"Sasuke! Ren! Get your ass up here, now!" Hao yelled from the stairs, as Sasuke and Ren did what he said. When they came inside, there came a slam and locks being locked that could be heard even from the dining room.

"Wonder what they're up to now..." Jun wondered, and Miyuki did the same.

--------------------------------------------------

"Agent 177, 178, and 179. We need you for a mission. Please meet him at school tomorrow at eleven in the morning." The voice call said. The three blinked.

Hao began, "eleven in the morning... hey, but isn't that...?"

Sasuke and Ren sighed, nodding, "...gym..."

--------------------------------------------------

Next morning, the three went to school very early than usual. Their classmates seemed scared that they, ahem, -Hao- might be planning some practical joke, and made the idea of avoiding them for now.

"Remind me, -why- we went to school at six thirty in the morning!" Hao complained, sleepily. He was very sleepy, since he was up all night...doing...something.

"It isn't our fault that you were up all night, now is it?" Ren pointed out, receiving a death glare from Hao.

"Yes, I know that, but -why- six thirty, when class starts an hour later!" Sasuke just kept on walking along, not even warning them that there was a tree in front of them. So,

-Bam!-

They got hit. Ren's forehead was red, and steam was coming out of his head. "Why didn't you warn us, Uchiha?" Sasuke looked down at him, eyes cold as ice.

"Didn't want to interrupt." Then he turned around and left for the building.

This was going to be one heck of a day...

--------------------------------------------------

At eleven a.m, the three never knew how to skip gym to meet that person who talked to them last night, so they just continued classes. Gym was one of their classes together, so basically there were no worries of looking for each other.

...but where was that person?

"Class dismissed, take your showers, and head for lunch!" It was eleven forty-five, and the thought of that person had never crossed the three agents' minds again. Coach was very particular about concentration... So they forced themselves to concentrate on gym.

Then the door of the boys' shower room slammed. "You three!" A familiar, angry voice yelled throughout the shower room. Hao, Ren, and Sasuke looked up. God, it was...

"Hiya, Pirika!" Hao greeted on the other side of the room, never thinking that Pirika, a girl, was inside a boys' shower room with boys half-naked. This didn't seem to bother Pirika a bit.

"Hey, would you mind?" One of the boys yelled at Pirika. She turned her sky blue hair, and glared. She took a towel, and well, you know. "Mind your own business, idiot." Pirika muttered, and walked straight towards the three.

"Why didn't you show up to meet Kakashi!" She screamed at them. The boys quickly backed away, scared of this girl. Hao scratched his ears, Sasuke held his tightly, and Ren held one, pinching it.

The boys took a very deep breath, and yelled back at her, "IT WAS GYM!"

Pirika held her ears tightly just like Sasuke, but shrieked again, anyway, "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS GYM OR ART, OR HISTORY, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO THE MANAGER!"

They gulped. There were no more boys inside the shower room, except for those three, who were dead speechless. Answer to the manager...that was the worst nightmare anyone could ever dream of! The three quickly dressed up, and left to the gate, outside school.

----------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" The manager asked, coldly. Hao, Ren, and Sasuke sweat dropped in fear. Kakashi left them alone with the manager, because she had only called for them. And my God, was he thankful for that.

"Don't you know HOW LONG YOU WERE LETTING US WAIT!" The manager screamed, facing them.

"B-but m-miss A-Anna... T-they were i-in g-gym..." Tamao stuttered, afraid of their manager. Anna looked back, coldly and threw only-God-knows how many death glares at everyone. The agents working here just turned their chairs, and never looked at them again.

"Fine!" Anna took a deep breath, and drank her water to calm her down. "You will proceed to Pirika, then to Hinata and Lyserg, then back to Kakashi. Is that all clear to you?" She asked.

The three saluted, and said in chorus, "Yes, ma'am!"

They left.

"These three are up to something, I just know it."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Your mission is to simply be friends with three boys in a very famous private school. You will move from your school to there, and you will try to get close to them, do you understand that?"

The three nodded. It was simple enough for a mission their age...right?

-----------------------------------------------------

Now, they were standing behind Hinata and Lyserg's chair, and were looking at the screen. "A-anou...t-this is A-Asakura Y-Yoh..." Hinata stuttered, shyly.

"Asakura Yoh, fourteen years old, hair color reddish-brown, eye color black, favorite food is cheeseburger, favorite sport...nothing actually, and favorite hobby is sleeping." The three nodded again. They saw the picture of him smiling, laughing with his friends. 'He seems cute...' Hao thought.

"Uh-um... U-Uesui Ho-Horokeu..." Hinata typed.

"Uesui Horokeu, fourteen years old, hair color light blue, eye color black, favorite sport is snowboarding, and pretty much loves nature, from a person from Hokkaido..." Once again, they nodded. The picture was him snowboarding, so he was pretty much cool. 'What an idiot...'

"L-last o-one... U-Uzumaki Naruto..." Hinata didn't seem to stutter much on this one. This guy seems really cute, by the way.

"Uzumaki Naruto, fourteen years old, hair color blonde, eye color blue, favorite food, ramen, and things he usually does are boasting." This picture was with this person grinning like an idiot. '...dobe...' Sasuke thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be talking to your caretakers by tomorrow morning, and you'll start going to their school by then. This is your mission. Mission Closer."

------------------------------------------------------

-TBC-

That's it, I'm done! ...with the first chapter... I love the rest of the missions, but I don't exactly like this one. Though, I have to finish this first. You don't have to read the first mission to understand even the tenth mission, anyway. Oh, well. Please tell me what you guys think. If it rocks, thanks, if it doesn't, I'll try harder.

Any suggestions on how I can continue on with this first mission are really welcome.

I love writing/typing stories, I just run out of them! XD

-Please review!-


End file.
